


Déjà Vu |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, First time with a man, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Liams, Multiple Orgasms, Power Play, Time Travel, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Liam está teniendo un día duro en el set, así que se ayuda a sí mismo.





	Déjà Vu |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358023) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358023).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Usen esta imagen como referencia (sí ayuda):

***

Liam estaba estresado. Dejando que la presión lo atrapara, como siempre hacía. Estaban grabando el vídeo de Steal My Girl hoy; él y Sophia habían discutido sobre ello anoche y ella no le estaba hablando, ignorando sus llamadas, y, porque estaba molesto con ella, puede que le haya gritado a Zayn y ahora su mejor amigo no le estaba hablando.

Liam estaba en el pequeño vestidor portátil, los otros habían estado listos hace mucho, pero él les había dicho que necesitaría algo de tiempo. Había sido un buen rato desde que había estado en este horrible estado de ánimo. Se supone que debería estar en descanso, pero en cambio estaba en medo del 'lugar más árido en la Tierra' vestido todo de negro y con una chaqueta de cuero. Liam quería arrancarse el poco cabello que tenía de la frustración.

"Chicos, cálmense, estamos-" Liam oyó una voz familiar regañar. Levantó la mirada y vio... a sí mismo, espera no- sí, definitivamente él mismo, pero de hace tanto que casi no podía recordar verse así. Su cabello era rizado, obviamente dejándolo crecer a algo como un el look de un perro peludo. Estaba en una camisa blanca con botones negros, y era escuálido. Diminuto de hecho, en comparación a su yo actual. "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el Liam joven, el temor evidente en su voz.

"¿Cómo diablos?" Liam se levantó, haciendo al pequeño Liam encogerse, y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Liam. Y, si me secuestraste, la gente me buscará. Soy un poco famoso, ¿sabes?"

Liam se rió de... ¿sí mismo? "No tienes idea," dijo uniformemente.

"¿Por qué me tomaste?" El pequeño Liam se estaba poniendo más audaz ahora, más enojado, pero incluso todavía, inseguro. El pequeño Liam nunca era emocional; que lo perdonara Dios si mostraba una debilidad a los otros chicos.

"Yo no te tomé. Tú viniste a mí."

El pequeño Liam miró alrededor, finalmente notando los alrededores. "No lo entiendo."

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo." Liam intentó no dejar que la ligera histeria se filtrara en su voz.

El pequeño Liam le dio una larga, evaluadora mirada. "Luces como yo, pero más raro. Mejor. Más caliente."

"Gracias," tomó Liam con una sonrisa de ojos arrugados. "Trabajé duro por ello."

"Así que, ¿qué eres? ¿Yo?"

"¿Entonces eso quién me hace?"

Ambos Liam's se giraron para ver... a Liam allí de pie con un rostro confundido. Este era el opuesto del primero en el departamento de cabello. Llevaba un corte rapado, cabello espinoso de ver, pero si Liam recordaba correctamente era de hecho realmente suave al tacto. "Liam Dos, supongo," suplió el Pequeño Liam.

"¿De cuándo eres?" Espetó Liam. Estaba entrando más en pánico. No podía siquiera sondear esto sucediendo alguna vez, pero especialmente no en un día como este.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Liam Dos con un rostro confundido.

"¿Qué año? Hice esa cosa rizada ¿como en 2011?" Le preguntó Liam al más joven, él asintió con la cabeza, y Liam se giró de vuelta al otro Liam. "Y rapé mi cabeza ¿como en 2012?"

"Soy de Octubre de 2012," confirmó Liam Dos.

"Hey, ¡Yo soy Octubre de 2011!" ofreció el Pequeño Liam.

"Y es Octubre de 2014 justo ahora," musitó Liam.

"¿En serio?" Chilló el Pequeño Liam.

"No es posible," discutió Liam Dos.

"Posible," estableció Liam. "Pero si tú eres 2011 y tú 2012 y yo soy 2014. ¿Dónde está-"

"¿Yo?" Un Liam más joven, pero sólo, estilísticamente similar a su yo actual, apareció en el borde de su extraño círculo. Su cabello finalmente era algo considerado decente, copete, pero más largo de lo que Liam tenía ahora. También notó que el vello facial finalmente estaba en la mezcla. Pero él era más delgado, todavía pequeño en comparación al Liam Actual.

"2013, supongo," presentó Liam por él.

"Supongo. Ahora qué-"

"Él ya preguntó eso," se interpuso el Pequeño Liam.

"Bueno, ¿obtuvo _él_ " Liam de 2013 enfatizó la palabra, "una respuesta?"

El Pequeño Liam miró entre el mayor y el segundo mayor. "No," admitió.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos?"

"No tengo idea," les dijo Liam. "Esto nunca me ha pasado antes. Quiero decir, de hecho si debe haber pasado porque ustedes están aquí, pero no lo recuerdo."

"Tal vez es la primera vez que ha pasado," intentó el Pequeño Liam.

"Así no es como funciona," disparó Liam Dos. "El tiempo es un círculo no una línea. No hay primera vez."

El Pequeño Liam sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Entonces tú dime qué está pasando."

Liam Dos se desinfló físicamente entonces. "No lo sé."

"Entonces sugiero que dejes de actuar como si lo supieras," comentó Liam Tres.

"Woah, woah, Ahora, vamos," los calmó Liam. "No sé qué está pasando, pero de hecho estoy feliz de que estén aquí. Estoy teniendo el peor día y podría usar una buena anécdota o algo."

El Pequeño Liam fue y abrazó a Liam. "Siempre haces esto. Nunca dejas que nadie te ayude. Tienes que parar eso."

Liam se rió, pero lo abrazó de vuelta... se abrazó de vuelta, o algo. "Gracias, pero de hecho sí aprendo a apoyarme un montón en los chicos, así que no te preocupes."

"Oh bien. Estaba preocupado de que ellos me odiarían para siempre," dijo el Pequeño Liam tímidamente.

"Hey, ellos nunca te odiaron. Ellos te aman," amonestó Liam.

Liam Dos resopló. "Ellos te necesitan-a nosotros, te refieres."

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Cuestionó Liam Tres.

Liam le dio una mirada dura a Liam Dos, pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron con realización. "Danielle. Tú eres después de la ruptura."

"¡¿Danielle y yo rompemos?!" Preguntó el Pequeño Liam, sorprendido.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Encuentras a alguien mucho mejor." Los ojos de Liam Tres estaban llenos del cariño que Liam sentía cada vez que pensaba en Sophia.

"No es posible," defendió el Pequeño Liam.

Ambos, Liam Tres y el mayor, rieron. "Ya verás," le aseguró Liam.

"De todas formas no la quieres," escupió Liam Dos,

"Te equivocas," casi gritó el Pequeño Liam.

Liam se lanzó hacia adelante y puso una mano sobre su boca. "Sé tranquilo. ¿Quieres a alguien entrando y encontrándonos?"

"Lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos haciendo algo que no deberíamos." Las cejas de Liam Tres se levantaron.

"Bueno, yo haría algo que no debo si luciera así," bromeó Liam Dos y apuntó al Liam actual.

El Pequeño Liam se retiró de la mano de Liam y se giró a Liam Dos. "Oye tú tampoco estás mal. Me gusto yo en un año." Liam Dos bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, pero el Pequeño Liam fue hacia él y levantó su barbilla. "Me gusta ese cabello," intentó suavemente. Liam Dos bufó una risa sin humor. "Lo digo en serio. No sé cómo pasé de esto," apuntó a su propia cabeza, "a eso," pasó su mano sobre el cabello corto de Liam Dos, "pero es genial. Inquieto. Yo no soy inquieto, pero tú lo eres."

Liam Tres vino detrás del Pequeño Liam y añadió su mano al cabello de Liam Dos. "Te acostumbrarás a ello."

"¿Lo haré?" Preguntó el Pequeño Liam a Liam Dos con los ojos muy abiertos. Liam Dos asintió lentamente y sonrió suavemente a su yo más joven. "Genial," respiró el Pequeño Liam. "Apuesto que eres tan genial."

Liam Dos sacudió la cabeza. "No lo soy. Soy aburrido. Soy el miembro menos favorito, de hecho. Todo el mundo lo dice."

"No hagas eso," dijo Liam severamente. "Eres importante para esta banda. Los mantienes juntos en tantas ocasiones. Te deben un montón."

"Pero a los fans no les importa eso. Todo lo que ven es la sonrisa de Harry, y el trasero de Louis, y el cabello rubio de Niall, y los ojos de Zayn. No ven que o de hecho tengo talento."

El Pequeño Liam se precipitó hacia adelante y besó a Liam Dos antes de que los otros pudieran siquiera parpadear. Liam Dos hizo un ruido sorprendido, pero no se retiró, sólo dejó al Pequeño Liam moverse contra sus labios. El más joven se movió hacia atrás y respiró, "Yo creo que tú eres genial. Así que para eso, ¿de acuerdo?" Liam Dos asintió tontamente, sus labios todavía cosquilleando del beso. Dio un vistazo sobre el hombro del Pequeño Liam para ver la boca del Liam actual abierta y la de Liam tres en una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, me alegra que hayamos establecido eso," bromeó Liam Tres. "Pero no creo que sea realmente justo. El más joven logra besarse a sí mismo, ¿pero nosotros no?" Envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de la espalda del Pequeño Liam y usó una mano para tirar de Liam Dos por la parte de atrás del cuello hacia él. Separó suavemente los labios de Liam Dos, haciéndolo jadear, y dándole a Liam Tres la oportunidad de deslizar su lengua dentro. La pasó a lo largo de los dientes de Liam Dos, sintiendo las ondulaciones de cada diente mientras lo hacía. Para el momento en que se retiró, Liam Dos estaba respirando fuerte.

Dos bajó la mirada entre él y el Pequeño Liam con ojos vidriosos. El Pequeño Liam se sonrojó. "¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo. ¿Cómo alguien no se pone al menos un poco duro por eso?"

"No somos tan buenos como ese." Liam Dos asintió hacia donde el Liam actual estaba presionando su palma hacia abajo en sí mismo, pero quedándose fuera de ello por lo demás. Los otros dos miraron de vuelta a Liam y sonrieron.

"Él tiene razón," admitió Liam Tres. "No sé qué hice en sólo un año, pero maldición."

"Yo sé, ¿verdad? Luce lo suficientemente mayor como para ser el papá de alguien," observó el Pequeño Liam.

Los ojos de Liam se ampliaron cómicamente ante eso. "Ni siquiera cerca."

"Lo haces. Podrías ser un papá. Eres Daddy Liam." La boca de Liam cayó abierta de nuevo ante la accidental charla sucia del Pequeño Liam. Liam Tres rompió en risa, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su risa resonar. El Pequeño Liam empujó una mano en su boca. "Shh. No querrías molestar a Daddy por allá, recuerda," molestó.

Liam gruñó ante el sobrenombre y su repentina excitación. Se movió hacia adelante y giró al Pequeño Liam hacia él. "Dilo de nuevo."

El cuerpo entero del Pequeño Liam se puso dócil bajo el agarre de Liam. "Daddy," ahogó. Liam tomó su boca en un beso lleno de fuerza. Empuñó una manotada del cabello del Pequeño Liam, sintiendo los rizos doblarse en sus dedos. Liam rompió el beso y empujó al Pequeño Liam para que estuviera sentado en el sofá. "Pantalones fuera. Ahora." Los dedos del Pequeño Liam batallaron con sus jeans.

Liam se giró hacia Liam Tres y agarró su camisa para tirar de él cerca. "Dale una mamada por mi," susurró. Liam Tres asintió y se puso de rodillas frente al sofá, sacudiéndose la chaqueta en el proceso. Liam sonrió ante el único Liam restante, quien lucía asustadísimo, excepto por las pupilas dilatadas y el bulto duro. Liam le dio un vistazo rápido y sonrió satisfecho. "¿Divirtiéndote?"

"Sí," dijo Liam dos antes de siquiera pensar sobre ello.

"¿Sí, qué?"

"Sí." Tragó. "Sí, Daddy."

Liam tarareó en aprobación y agarró la dureza de Liam Dos. "Necesitaba tanto esto hoy."

"Déjame dártelo."

Liam asintió ante la disposición de Liam Dos. "Buen chico." Dos fue a deshacer sus pantalones, pero Liam lo detuvo. "Eres más importante de lo que sabes. Trabajas muy duro. Déjame cuidarte."

Liam Dos gimoteó y asintió, aceptando la oferta de Liam. Liam estiró ambas manos hacia abajo y deshizo los jeans de Dos, dejando sus grandes manos deambular cada tanto. Fueron interrumpidos por un gemido estrangulado, ambos se giraron para ver a Tres de rodillas, la polla del Pequeño Liam en su garganta. El más joven estaba presionando sus puños en el sofá para mantenerse quieto y gimiendo entre respiraciones rotas.

"¿Cómo aprendió eso?" Preguntó Dos.

Liam se giró de vuelta a él y sonrió. "Te dije, aprendes a apoyarte en los chicos. En un montón de formas." Los ojos de Liam Dos se pusieron incluso más oscuros y embistió en la mano de Liam que se había deslizado bajo sus jeans. "Ahora déjame mostrarte lo que un par de años añadidos pueden hacer."

Cayó en sus rodillas y bajó los boxers de Liam Dos hasta sus rodillas. Su polla dura emergió y Liam la tomó en su mano y puso la otra en su cadera. Besó la punta, lento y tentando, haciendo a Dos removerse bajo sus manos. Sostuvo su cadera más firmemente y se movió hacia abajo a su polla. Dos hizo un sonido agudo que hizo a Liam levantar la mirada hacia él. Liam Dos estaba perforando hoyos en los ojos de Liam, rogando por más.

Liam relajó la mandíbula y tomó al Liam de cabello corto hasta que su nariz golpeó su estómago. Él agarró el cabello perfectamente estilizado de Liam -Lou iba a tener que arreglarlo- y empujó el último poco hacia abajo de su garganta. Liam mantuvo su lengua moviéndose y su boca bien abierta para dejar a Liam Dos empujar dentro suavemente. Si Liam pudiera adivinar, cosa que podía, los sonidos que Dos hacía significaban que estaba cerca. Antes de que pudiera correrse, oyó un gemido ruidoso y vio el semen del Pequeño Liam aterrizar en la mejilla de Tres. El pecho del Pequeño Liam estaba agitándose y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para realmente ver su arte.

Tres se levantó y fue a donde Dos estaba tan cerca. Levantó la mano de Liam Dos y deslizó un dedo en la sustancia blanca en su rostro. Luego empujó el dedo dentro de la boca de Dos, haciendo sus ojos caer cerrados y un pequeño gemido deslizarse de sus labios. Unos cuantos segundos más y se estaba corriendo en la garganta de Liam. Liam se retiró y lamió el sobrante que no había tragado mientras Liam Dos se estremecía de hipersensibilidad. Se levantó e intercambió una mirada con Tres. Tres asintió y se giró a Liam Dos.

"Vamos a quitar esto," dijo Tres, y tiró de la camisa de Dos sobre su cabeza. Liam Dos pateó fuera sus calzoncillos y empezó a tirar de la ropa de Tres. "Cálmate," molestó Tres. "Estas prendas son costosas." Dos continuó su esfuerzo, aunque más suavemente, hasta que Liam Dos estaba tan desnudo como él estaba. "¿Li?"

Liam se había movido para sentarse en el sofá y tiró del Pequeño Liam a su regazo. El más joven estaba besando el cuello de Liam con húmedos, besos con la boca abierta. "¿Sí?" Le respondió a Tres.

"¿Condones? ¿Lubricante?"

Liam señaló a una gaveta en la parte de abajo del escritorio en el que Lou trabajaba en los chicos. "Creo que Tommo escondió algunos ahí después de que él y Haz-"

"Ew, no me importa," interrumpió Liam Tres.

"No es lo que dijiste hace una semana, si recuerdo correctamente," se mofó Liam.

Tres frunció el ceño sin ninguna fuerza real y modificó la afirmación de Liam. "Dos semanas y tres días desde la última vez, pero quién está contando."

Liam rió entre dientes. "Bueno, esto debería mantenerte-joder," maldijo Liam cuando el Pequeño Liam empujó sus caderas hacia abajo en al bulto vestido de Liam, "hasta la próxima vez."

Dos todavía estaba dejando su mano pasar sobre los abdominales de Liam Tres. "Estos son mejores que los míos," susurró en su pecho entre besos.

"No vienen fácil."

"Pero lo valen." Dos sonrió satisfecho y arañó sobre el estómago de Tres.

Tres agarró a Liam Dos por el bícep y le dio una inspección lujuriosa. Quitó sus manos y fue a la gaveta que Liam había señalado antes de sacar una tira corta de condones y una botella de lubricante. Lanzó uno a Liam y fue de vuelta a Dos. "Voy a doblarte sobre ese mostrador de allá y tomarte desde atrás, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Dos se abrieron, pero asintió ansiosamente y tiró de Liam Tres con él hacia el mostrador. Se giró y se inclinó, apoyando sus antebrazos en la superficie fría. "Por favor," jadeó desesperadamente.

"Jesús, ¿siempre fui así de necesitado?"

Liam Dos escondió el rostro en sus brazos y gimoteó lastimosamente. Tres se inclinó sobre él, frotando su polla dura contra su grieta. "No, amor, no me refiero así. Es bueno. Tú eres bueno." Frotó sus manos suavemente sobre los brazos de Dos y dejó besos hacia abajo de su espina dorsal. "Lo prometo." Dos asintió en sus brazos y empujó hacia atrás contra la polla dura de Liam Tres. Tres gimió y agarró el lubricante. "Eres una pequeña mierda, ¿no es cierto?"

Liam tenía al Pequeño Liam moliéndose en él esporádicamente, haciendo pequeños sonidos y clavando sus dedos en los brazos de Liam. "Hey, bebé. Ve más despacio. No quiero que te corras antes de que esté dentro de ti." Eso no ayudó al más joven a calmarse en absoluto. Sólo gimió y embistió más fuerte. Liam tomó sus pequeñas caderas en sus manos y lo sostuvo firmemente en el lugar. "Compórtate. ¿Por qué no me quitas la ropa, sí?"

El Pequeño Liam cumplió y sacó la chaqueta de Liam de sus hombros, lanzándola al extremo del sofá. Empujó sus manos hacia arriba del torso de Liam bajo su camisa, sobre el músculo duro y el pelo en el pecho. "No puedo creer lo mayor que soy."

"No soy tan mayor, amor."

"Eres tan grande. Tienes todo este músculo y tu voz es más profunda."

Liam se rió en voz baja ante el asombro del Pequeño Liam. "Te llegará algún día, también."

"No puedo esperar."

"Por favor hazlo. No apresures las cosas. No te pierdas nada. Todo es tan nuevo y fresco ahora. Disfruta eso."

"Quiero disfrutarte," respondió el Pequeño Liam con un pequeño mordisco al cuello de Liam. Quitó la camisa de Liam y movió sus manos hacia abajo a los jeans de Liam. "¿Por qué son tan ajustados? ¿Es eso una cosa en tu tiempo?"

Liam rió entre dientes. "Sí, un poco. Pero los míos no son nada comparado con los otros."

"Todos usamos jeans así. ¿Incluso Zayn? Imposible."

"Bueno, ellos definitivamente se ponen más ajustados, pero nada como Haz."

"Oh sí, por supuesto. Me sorprende que Haz no esté usando leggings para este momento. Él es extraño." Liam trató de no pensar en las veces que Harry de hecho había usado leggings, Louis también.

"Mucho, pero también es un tipo genial."

"El mejor de hecho. Aparte de Zayn. Él me gusta más."

"Sí," dijo Liam calladamente. "Lo sé."

El Pequeño Liam notó el cambio y tomó la boca de Liam con la suya. "¿Me deseas?" Dijo contra la boca de Liam. Los labios de Liam se levantaron juguetonamente e hizo al Pequeño Liam levantarse para poder bajar sus propios calzoncillos y jeans juntos. "Bueno, supongo que todo es más grande tres años más adelante." Liam se rió de su yo más joven y tiró al chico rizado de vuelta a él. Masajeó el trasero del Pequeño Liam en sus manos, sacando suspiros de sus labios rosados.

Liam Tres tenía dos dedos dentro del agujero virgen de Dos. Estaba bombeándolos en un ritmo rápido, haciendo a Liam Dos estremecerse y removerse inquietamente contra el mostrado. "Más, por favor."

"¿Otro dedo?"

"No, fóllame. Fóllame ahora." Dos era persistente, empujando hacia atrás en la mano de Tres.

"¿Seguro que estás listo?"

"Fóllame ahora, idiota."

"Nunca he oído tanta porquería salir de mi boca. Era un malcriado."

"Estabas cansado de esperar," explicó Liam Dos. "Por favor," jadeó.

Tres sacó sus dedos y rasgó abierto un condón, deslizándolo en sí mismo. "Hazme saber si necesito detenerme, ¿de acuerdo?" Liam Dos sólo asintió y mordió su brazo en frustración. "De acuerdo," se cubrió [con lubricante] y presionó su punta al agujero de Dos. Aparte de un jadeo bajo, se quedó quieto y callado mientras Liam Tres trabajaba su polla dentro de su estrecho agujero, pasando el sofocante anillo de músculos y hacia la calidez de sus paredes.

"Oi, lubricante por aquí," llamó Liam desde el sofá. Tres levantó una mano para decirla a Liam que le diera un segundo mientras empujaba todo el camino dentro. Cuando estuvo acomodado contra el trasero de Dos, recogió el lubricante y lo lanzó a Liam, removiéndose dentro de Liam Dos.

Dos gimió dejó caer su cabeza fuerte en el mostrador, su mano subiendo detrás de su cabeza para arañar en su cuero cabelludo. "Más- más, ahora." Tres agarró sus caderas en sus manos y salió hasta la mitad antes de empujar de vuelta dentro. Liam Dos sacó un gemido apretó sus ojos cerrados.

Liam estiró un dedo húmedo alrededor detrás del Pequeño Liam a su agujero. "Va a doler un poco, pero no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te cuidaré."

"Gracias, Daddy," medio bromeó el más pequeño. Liam mordió su labio para calmar su necesidad de empujar al Pequeño Liam en el sofá y follarlo en los cojines. En cambio beso el hombro y el cuello y el pecho del Pequeño y luego presionó sólo la punta de su dedo dentro de su entrada. El Pequeño Liam instantáneamente se tensó ante la intrusión.

"Hey, bebé, relájate para mí. Respira, confía en mí." El Pequeño Liam asintió de modo tirante y dio lentas respiraciones dentro y fuera hasta que Liam lo sintió aflojar sólo un poco alrededor de su dedo. Empujó dentro más profundo y cerró los ojos ante lo estrecho que estaba. "Tan estrecho, bebé."

El Pequeño Liam sólo gimió y presionó su frente en el cuello de Liam. "Más," susurró. Liam empujó su dedo dentro hasta el último nudillo y giró alrededor para estirarlo. "Duele un poco," ahogó el Pequeño Liam con un ojo cerrado apretado.

"¿Quieres que pare?"

El Pequeño Liam sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "Me gusta." Liam apretó fuerte la cadera del Pequeño en su mano. "Más," susurró de nuevo el Pequeño Liam.

"Tú eres algo," musitó Liam y empujó su segundo dedo en su entrada. El Pequeño lo tomó mejor que el primero, abriéndose alrededor de los dedos de Liam. "Tomas los dedos de Daddy tan bien, bebé." El Pequeño Liam empujó hacia atrás en su mano con un gemido. "No presiones, amor. Toma lo que te doy." El chico más joven hizo un sonido de disculpa y agarró más fuerte los hombros de Liam. Liam movió sus dedos como tijeras dentro de su agujero, aflojándolo lo suficiente para tomar la polla de Liam. Para el momento en que Liam lo consideró listo, el Pequeño Liam estaba retorciéndose y gimiendo un flujo constante en el cuello, mandíbula y pecho de Liam. Liam se puso el condón y frotó lubricante sobre su polla pulsante.

Liam Tres estaba golpeando en el bulto de nervios de Dos con una precisión que sólo él podía lograr. El calor estaba construyéndose en su estómago, añadiendo presión a su polla dentro de las estrechas paredes de Liam Dos, "Voy a correrme, amor. ¿Estás cerca?" Preguntó Tres mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la polla de su yo ligeramente más joven. Dos asintió vigorosamente y arañó a lo largo del mostrador cuando no pudo encontrar agarre. Tres mantuvo su ritmo rápido y empujó más profundo. El agujero de Dos apretó y él se corrió en el mostrador con un gemido estrangulado. Liam Tres arañó sus dedos a través del cuero cabelludo de Dos y se corrió dentro del condón.

El Pequeño Liam estaba rebotando furiosamente en la polla de Liam. Tenía sus uñas en la piel de Liam y sus labios estaban rojos de morder y besar. Liam casi lo pierde, pero necesitaba que su pequeño se corriera primero. Alcanzó abajo y tomo la polla goteante del Pequeño Liam en su mano. El chico gritó y rebotó más fuerte. "Voy a- no puedo- voy a correrme, Daddy."

Liam lamió sus labios y bombeó su mano más rápido. "Córrete para Daddy, bebé. Córrete para mí." El Pequeño Liam gritó su propio nombre y disparó sobre la mano de Liam mientras Liam se liberaba dentro de él. "Joder, bebé. Sí, eso es," arrulló mientras se sacudía a través de su orgasmo.

El Pequeño Liam cayó fuera del regazo de Liam tan pronto como hubo terminado, casi desmayándose en el sofá antes de desaparecer de repente junto con su ropa. "De acuerdo, entonces," voceó Liam sarcásticamente. "Al menos se corrió primero." Dos y Tres todavía estaban cerca del mostrador, Dos ahora girado, Tres sosteniéndolo y entregando besos lentos a sus labios. Liam se levantó y fue hacia los otros chicos. Lanzó lejos el condón y le dio a Dos un beso en la mejilla y a Tres un beso en el cuello. "Gracias, chicos."

Tres se giró y besó a Liam de verdad. "Para eso estamos aquí, supongo."

"Me divertí," voceó Liam Dos cansadamente. Los otros rieron cariñosamente y dieron besos a cada lado de su rostro. Él desapareció mientras estaba riendo bajo sus labios.

Liam pasó una mano por el copete más largo de Tres. "En serio, gracias por esto."

Tres lo aligeró con un gesto de la mano. "No fuiste el único en obtener algo. Y desde que no recuerdo esto, no tendré que pensar sobre el hecho de que acabo de follarme a mí mismo y me gustó." Liam le dio una mirada. "Bien, lo amé."

"Sí, no sé por qué o cómo, pero me alegra que vinieran. Realmente necesitaba esto hoy."

"¿Tiempo duro?"

"Sí, pero mayormente necesitaba una liberación."

"¿Sophia ha estado ocupada?"

"Mucho."

"Es una buena chica," rememoró Tres.

"La mejor."

"¿Mejor que Zayn?"

Liam trató de reír, pero la diversión se había ido. "Yo... no quiero hablar sobre eso."

"Él es bueno conmigo."

"Mejor de lo que debería."

"No puedo discutir allí." Liam Tres tomo la mano de Liam en la suya y jugueteó con sus dedos, todos diez luciendo extrañamente parecidos. "Los chicos. One Direction. ¿Nosotros-"

"No puedo. Deberías saber que no te diría nada."

Tres se encogió de hombros. "Tenía que intentar. Al menos sé que tengo otro año." Se inclinó hacia adelante por un beso más y luego se desvaneció justo como había llegado, llevando su costoso traje con él. Liam fue dejado solo, pero no más solitario. Se limpió y se puso la ropa de nuevo. Trato de poner su cabello de vuelta a una sombra placentera del trabajo de Lou, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó para que ella lo arreglara. Salió del vestidor hacia los otros chicos, el personal, y toneladas de extras haciendo todas las cosas que hacen, creando un placentero zumbido de trabajo duro.

Louis se giró y gritó, "¡Finalmente! ¿Qué, estabas masturbándote ahí?" Liam lo volteó y fue a sentarse junto a Liam en la mesa de catering. Zayn le sonrió y Liam le dio un apretón rápido en el muslo.

"Vamos a trabajar."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
